


Nights at the Museum

by HapiChapi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Holding Hands, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Lust, M/M, Sex, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapiChapi/pseuds/HapiChapi
Summary: Alexander arrives to his dream job knowing he is the 5th assistant in 6 months. He is off to a rough start and like most relationships-time will tell!





	1. First Day

The last 6 weeks had been manic for Alexander. He had finally graduated with Honors and was still recovering from the two day party and now like everyone else he was busy applying for jobs.

He had a little money saved and was surprised how difficult it was. Application after application was submitted and a few interviews here and there and then came the replies . All of which were professional and polite, ranging from -Your application will be kept on file .thanks but bla bla bla...   
A NO was still a NO no matter how politely it was written. Out of 43 jobs he had recieved 36 replies.

It was becoming tedious and depressing. Work was hard to find and Alexander was starting to apply for jobs he didn't really want as he realized he was competing with graduates that had qualifications but like himself, little experience or seasoned professionals.

His confidence was starting to dissolve like the aspirin he was about to take as he crossed another name off the list. He checked the latest jobs and there was nothing new he could apply for today. Perhaps he should have been an electrician or plumber. There seemed to be quite a few jobs there. He did have experience in changing light bulbs as at 6ft 7 he could almost reach most ceilings.

He looked around his bed sit and sighed. It was a box and he had to decide soon whether he would stay or go. Alexander did not want to move back home and so he had to find something and soon.

His phone rang and he did not recognize the number. He answered, "Hello-Alexander speaking"  
The voice on the other end of the phone was deep and he recognized it immediately, "Good Morning Alex, Its Luke here. You applied for a position with the University as a Library Technician-I am sorry, Your application has been unsuccessful.' 

There was quiet as Alexander once again was disappointed.

He breathed in deeply before replying, "Luke, Can I ask for some feed back, Is there something I did wrong or could improve on?"

Luke could sense the disappointment in his voice, "To be honest, You were perfect for the role. Its just that I have another position that I think you would be better suited to and pays much better. To be honest with you- This position is a priority and I will need you to start almost immediately If you are interested. The National Museum is looking for an Assistant curator in New York. The hours are long but the pay and conditions are really good."

Alexander's heart was beating fast he nearly choked on his coffee as he stood up trying to remain calm, "Oh, Yes. I am very interested."

They organized to meet in Luke's Office and as Alexander hung up the phone he yelled in excitement and placed his hands in the air, "YES!"

Alexander showered and dressed and went to Luke's office. Luke seemed nervous for some reason as Alexander signed the contract.

Luke sat back, "There is something I need to tell you. You will be the 5th Assistant Curator in 6 months. The curator is somewhat difficult. He is a perfectionist and perhaps slightly eccentric."

Alexander nodded, He did not care. This job was a once in a lifetime opportunity and he did not care. He would have accepted a job as a cleaner if it had been offered. Alexander was not an educated snob and he certainly was not scared to roll his sleeves up and do any type of work, If it meant earning an income and being able to move to a better apartment.

Luke shook his hand and smiled, "Congratulations Assistant Curator. You start in a week."

Alexander gripped Luke's hand tightly, he almost hugged him and Luke could see the youthful enthusiasm in his eyes and relief in his smile. "Best of luck Alexander."

Alexander nodded, "Thank you Luke. I mean it! You wont be sorry!"

Luke politely nodded as he felt a little guilty wondering whether Alexander would last 4 weeks.

Alexander left Luke's office with a glowing smile and his chest puffed out feeling something he had not felt for a very long time- Confident and happy as he was now officially employed.

It was a new experience for him and he had a lot to do in a week. He had to find somewhere to live and that was not as easy as he thought. He finally found a furnished apartment that he could live in for 3 months until the owners returned and he spent the first day in New York going to the museum as a visitor and exploring his new home.

The night before he started he could not sleep. He knew he should but he was to excited. 

He must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing he heard was the alarm as he sprang out of bed and showered and dressed arriving almost an hour early.

The receptionist was expecting him and directed him to the human resources department. Everyone was being very welcoming and polite and Alexander was handed a manila file and a security pass and a map. The young lady called Clary was a pretty little red head, "Mr Lightwood. Luke apologizes, he has been held up. He will catch up with you later. If you need anything just call me."  
Alexander nodded, "Thanks-Please call me Alex"  
Clary nodded, "Here is a map. Please familiarize your self . Your pass gives you access to all areas"  
Alexander nodded, "Thank you"  
He left and started to follow the map ending up at the staff cafeteria before he realized he had the Map around the wrong way and needed to be on the other side of the building. He quickly turned around and headed back towards where he should be turning down another corridor, accessing yet another secure door .

The doors opened and there was a man standing with his back towards him pressing the buttons of a vending machine. He had black firmly fitting pants that hugged his ass and Alexander could not help but notice. He also had a mauve collared business shirt that was very tight around his biceps and a tailored vest. Alexander wondered who he was and what department he worked in.

Alexander stood a few meters from him, "Excuse me!"

The man turned and Alexander found himself almost drooling. He was gorgeous. The man was almost the same height and of Asian appearance with the most gorgeous big brown eyes.

Magnus' reaction was similar, He wondered who this gorgeous man was standing in front of him. He was taller than himself with jet black hair and his eyes seemed to smile. The tone in his voice was flirtatious as he looked him up and down "Hello there!"

Alexander blushed slightly as the man ripped open the muesli bar and turned to him, "And what can I do for you?"

Alexander had a list rolling through his head and if this was not a workplace and his first day he might have told him. Sadly Alexander had other priorities.

He sighed, "It is my first day and I believe I maybe lost. I am looking for the curators office. Do you know where it is?'  
Magnus raised his eyebrow and stared thinking to himself, Could this gorgeous sexy thing standing infront of him be his new Assistant. He hoped so. Magnus nodded, "Yes, I do!"  
Alexander sighed with relief, "Great! Would you mind giving me directions. I have heard he can be quite demanding and difficult and I would hate to be late and make a bad impression."

Magnus raised his eyebrow again as Luke turned the corner, "Oh there you are! Good - You have met!"  
Magnus shook his head, "I do not believe we have been formerly introduced- I am Magnus Bane! "

Alexander's eyes widened as he considered this may just be the shortest career anyone has ever had. He might even make the world record as he noticed it was still only 5 minutes to his official start time.


	2. ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander is given a task to complete and has no idea, just what he is about to stumble upon.

Luke saw the look on Alexanders face and turned to Magnus who was standing there looking rather annoyed.

It wasn’t even 9 am and poor Alexander looked like he wanted to run a mile.

Luke could not believe it. He thought Alexander would be a great fit, He raised his eyebrow turning to look at Alex asking, “Is everything alright Alexander?”

Magnus neatly folded his arms in front of himself as he replied, “It would appear that somebody is starting malicious rumors, tarnishing my good name. Our new colleague seems to be under the impression I am somewhat difficult!”

Alexander did not know what to say and dropped his eyes to the floor. He was about to be fired.

Luke smiled, “I was being polite! Now as I know how busy you are, I will take Alex on the mandatory Induction”

Magnus placed his hand across Luke’s chest and shook his head, “No need. I will complete the Induction. It will give me an opportunity to show your attempts to sully my good name have been in vain. As Curator, I feel it is my responsibility, after all, we will be working closely with each other”

Alexanders inner voice screamed, “Fine with me ”

Luke was surprised, “Really! This is a side of you I have never seen before. Helpful Magnus.”

Magnus winked at Alexander and smiled at Luke replying, “Ah the serenity of being chained to a desk, You should get out more my dear friend.”  
Luke laughed, “So I can beat you at hoops again!”  
Magnus parted his legs with his arms still folded as he took a bit of his candy bar, “You were lucky!”

It was obvious to Alexander that Magnus and Luke were good friends and Alexander could not help but notice the way Magnus's shoulders flexed as he crossed his arms and how sexy every word that came from his lips sounded. 

He had hit the jackpot. A great job with a gorgeous boss who was stylish, smart and sexy as hell.  
The only problem he had now was he had no idea what he was actually suppose to do.

Alexanders concentration was broken by Luke reaching out his hand, “Well I guess I will crawl back to the serenity of my huge office overlooking the park with my very comfortable Chesterfield leather lounge and huge TV-Good luck Alexander.”

Luke turned to Magnus, “He needs to come back tomorrow Magnus!”

Magnus winked at Alexander, “I will be gentle, I promise. ”  
Alexander’s eyes seemed to sparkle as his cheeks blushed slightly.

That’s when Magnus felt his heart smack loudly against his chest as his inner voice yelled “ONE”

Luke noticed the look between them and turned smiling as he casually strolled back to his office convinced Alexander was exactly what was needed. He had not seen his friend Magnus so animated in a while and he was sure it wasn’t all due to the copious amounts of coffee.

Magnus and Alexander were now alone as Magnus smiled, “Oh I thought he would never leave!”  
Alexander smiled, “You are obviously good friends”  
Magnus nodded, “Yes. I would like to think so.”

Alexander was hanging onto every word that rolled from Magnus's lips as they walked slowly from one room to another as Magnus introduced Alexander to people and described what they did. There was not one name or job description he missed even introducing Alexander to a student on work placement.

Magnus stopped suddenly, “Alexander we are about to enter the most dangerous room in the building. Tell me, Have you ever worked with mermaids before?”  
Alexander raised his eyebrow, “ What?”  
Magnus nodded, “Mermaids- You know-beautiful but deadly, and these are even worse. They are smart. It's only fair I warn you!”

Alexander smiled, “Lucky for me I am immune to mermaids”  
Magnus placed his hand on Alexanders arm, “ No man is immune to a pack of beautiful women unless..”

For the first time since they had started the induction, Alexander took the lead and swiped the door entering first as Magnus followed closely behind wondering whether Alexander was immune because he was not interested in women or whether he was immune due to having his heart broken by one.

Magnus could certainly sympathize with that having had his heart mulched by a woman who would be best described as a vampire. Though this one managed to suck his credit card and bank account dry until there was nothing left and then she moved on.

He watched as Alexander introduced himself shaking hands with Catarina , Lydia and Maia and had to admit he did find those broad shoulders in front of him quite attractive and he had not felt that way for a long time. Ignoring completely the issue of them working together Magnus may have stared a little longer than he should of working his way across Alexanders back and down to his ass as It was a very nice view.

Magnus was right, These ladies knew what they were doing and Alexander was being his diplomatic best as they all circled him asking him random questions becoming more personal when Catarina asked if he had kids and he shook his head and the blonde women asked whether he was married smiling at him as if he was her next meal.

Magnus was impressed, Alexander seemed to have an invisible deflect shield as he fended off all personal questions politely offering only yes or no answers to direct questions.

As the doors closed Magnus sighed, “Well I think that went extremely well. Congratulations you made it out alive.”  
Alexander smiled, “They seem very nice”  
Magnus nodded, “ They are- Now! I cut the capital works budget to the Ladies executive bathroom last year and Catarina declared war- Do you know what she did?”

Alexander shook his head smiling as Magnus continued, “It was ugly. Catarina replaced all the candy in the vending machines with celery and carrot sticks and barred all and any confectionery from the building until I reconsidered. It went on for weeks, Needless to say, the renovations were completed. They don’t fight fair.”

Alexander smiled feeling more comfortable with every moment. There were things he liked about Magnus that he couldn’t even explain and he had only known him for a few hours. He felt he could trust him and that was not easy for Alexander. I know Lydia is single If you are interested.” 

Alexander smiled, “Thanks, but I am not interested in Lydia!”

Magnus smiled as he was now sure by the look on Alexanders face that Alexander preferred the company of men.

They stood for a moment as Magnus placed his hand on Alexanders back guiding him to another security door before swiping the door open as they walked into a room that was currently closed to the public. 

Magnus sighed as he looked around, “This is your first project. Its awful isn’t it.”  
Alexander looked around and felt sad and cold. “It could do with some work”  
Magnus laughed, “That is an understatement. This needs to be something outstanding, where children will come and never want to leave. I need it to be something special -it is not performing well.”

Alexander nodded, as he stood with his hands on his hips, “Yes, it does need something special”

Magnus touched a picture and sighed, “Let's go”

Alexander noticed the sadness and change in his body language as he turned to walk out.  
There was silence as Magnus said, “We need the children to engage Alexander. Kids today do not find museums interesting. I want them to. It is imperative.”

Magnus opened the door to his office and walked in, “Please take a seat on the couch.”

Alexander sat down looking around the room. It was modern with large bookcases filled to the brim and classical artwork on the walls. It smelled of sandalwood and Alexander noticed a small table stocked with scotch, cognac, bourbon, and Gin.

Magnus asked him if he wanted a drink as it was now almost lunch and Alexander declined wondering if that was a test.

Magnus poured himself one and placed a large folder on the coffee table and sat next to him.“So Alexander, tell me-did I manage to redeem myself? Will you be returning tomorrow ?”  
Alexander smiled, “I would very much like to return tomorrow”  
Magnus winked at him, “I am glad to hear it!”

Magnus shuffled eight large folders towards him. Alexander raised his eyebrow wondering what they were.  
Magnus pointed to them, “ Your first assignment- The brief is in there and here are all the rejected ideas. Due to the lack of imagination of your predecessors, you are running behind schedule by about 6 weeks. So have a read and let me know what you think- Any questions?”

Alexander raised his eyebrow, He had a million questions, “Just a few, What is the budget?”  
Magnus smiled, “You bring me the idea and I’ll get you the budget.”

Alexander opened the folder and started to read the information looking at Magnus he smiled, “Oh I think I can come up with something”

Magnus raised his glass, “Glad to hear it!”

Magnus finished his drink and smiled, “Come on-I’ll show you where your office is”

Alexander grabbed the folders and as the walked out Magnus opened the door beside his and smiled, “Here you go!”  
Alexander walked in and looked around. It was similar in style with fewer bookshelves and he noticed a side door.   
Magnus followed him, “Oh that is a shared bathroom.”  
Alexander noticed the shower and toilet and aftershave and toothbrush on the vanity as well as some towels.  
Magnus was standing beside him, “You can use it whenever you like. Just ensure the other door is locked otherwise I am likely to walk in. All you have to do is click the lock- or not!”

Alexander smiled, knowing that once again Magnus was flirting with him.

Magnus spent the rest of the afternoon helping Alexander connect to the IT systems with Clary bringing a box of stationery.

It was 5 pm and the day was done with Clary leaving them as she had an art class to go to. 

Magnus looked at him, “Oh there is one thing. You MUST leave the building by no later than 8 pm. The alarm automatically arms and it costs a fortune to have it turned off. NO Matter what- Everyone must be out by 8 pm -It is very important!”

Alexander nodded, “Sure- Out by 8. Magnus, Thank you for today- I won’t let you down.”  
Magnus nodded, “Your welcome. If you like we can meet for breakfast and run over some things. I do have a busy day tomorrow. Is 7 am to early?”  
Alexander shook his head, “ Not at all? Where shall we meet.”

Magnus considered his options, “Hmm. Let's have breakfast at ‘Tiffanys’.”

Alexander nodded, he had no idea where it was, but he would find it. He looked at Magnus, “See you at 7 am.”

Magnus nodded, “I am looking forward to it”

Alexander had his folders under his arm and walked out nodding and smiling at others he had met during the day. His stride wide and his confidence beaming. 

He entered his apartment and opened a beer sitting on his couch as he flicked through the first folder. Magnus was right, all the suggestions and notes were boring and unimaginative especially for a children’s section.

The one thing Alexander was good at was using his imagination and after the second beer, he started to scribble on a pad and imagine other things like the soft gentle touch of his new boss. He wanted to do well and come up with something spectacular and instead found himself researching Magnus.

It was now 8:30 pm and Magnus walked downstairs onto the floor of the museum.

Abraham Lincoln walked passed, “Good evening Magnus”  
Magnus lowered his head, “Good evening Mr President”  
Abraham continued reciting one of his more famous speeches as Magnus continued to walk around nodding and acknowledging others in the room.

Chief Sitting Bull spoke, “ Who is pale face”  
Magnus smiled, “He is my new assistant ”  
Chief Sitting Bull looked serious, “ Pale face has forked tongue”  
Marilyn Munroe appeared, “Not all of them Chief-ie. I thought he was dreamy”

Magnus smiled and winked at her, “I thought the same my dear”  
As the wind blew up under Marilyn’s skirt she giggled.

Elvis passed him singing, “Wise men say…”

Magnus moved to another area and once again was asked about Alexander as Wyatt Earp sat cleaning his gun sitting beside Doc Holiday.  
Wyatt asked as he checked the line of his barrel “Do you trust him, Magnus?”  
Magnus smiled politely, “Trust is earned my friend- We will see!”

Magnus moved to another area where Walt Disney was busy drawing, “Ah Magnus-How are we moving on the children’s section?”  
Magnus nodded, “Good evening Walt, We have had some delays, However, I am confident it will not be long now”  
Walt smiled, “Good, Good.”

Magnus quickly dived on the floor as The Wright Brothers flew overhead with Orville Wright yelling, “Great day for it Magnus!”

Magnus nodded standing up and dusting himself off as he continued his rounds finally heading home after midnight.


	3. Two-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple sweet kiss

Magnus woke up and looked at the time as he jumped in the shower and readied himself for his breakfast meeting.  
He stood in the mirror and realized he had actually dressed for a date. His tight leather pants and the electric blue shirt may be great for the club but perhaps not quite appropriate for a 7 am breakfast meeting.

He laughed at himself and redressed deciding to go with a light blue patterned shirt and black pants with a waist coast.

Alexander woke up and looked at the time as he jumped in the shower and readied himself for his first breakfast meeting.

Alexander changed his shirt twice removing his tie paying a little more attention to his hair than he normally would.

He looked in the mirror and decided that would have to do.

Alexander walked briskly a few blocks before entering the subway and after another ten minutes arrived just as Magnus was pulling up in a cab.

Alexander opened the door smiling, “Good morning”

Magnus paid the driver giving him a small tip and nodded, “Good morning Alexander”

Alexander’s grin widened. He walked behind Magnus eyeing him up and down. 

Magnus saw him looking at his ass in the reflection of the wide glass doors and saw him lick his lips.  
Magnus stopped suddenly as Alexander pushed into him from behind placing his hands straight on Magnus's hips without thinking before stepping back, “Sorry!”  
Magnus winked, “Oh don’t be! My fault. I missed my step. Please, After you!”

Magnus had spent a reasonable amount of hours last night thinking about Alexander and wondering. He did not have to wonder anymore. 

They were seated and Magnus sat opposite Alexander as he said, “This table has the best view!”  
The table was tucked up into the corner with Magnus facing his back to the wall with no view other than Alexander in front of him.

Alexander nodded and his voice dropped an octave, “The view is very lovely!”

Suddenly a woman appeared, “Magnus darling, Finally! you have quit that awful job playing with dead things and started your very own modeling agency! ”

Magnus stood up and kissed her on the cheek, “Pamela, how nice to see you again, Looking as ravishing as always”

Pamela was born a man who identified as a woman and had done so for many years. Now well into her late 50s, she smiled turning to Alexander, “and you are?”  
Alexander politely nodded, “Alexander ”

Pamela placed her hand out, “ Enchante Alexander. Let me guess, single with a penchant for older married women.”

Alexander being the gentleman he was, stood up, and kissed her hand, Pamela sighed, “Now If you need anything, and sweet heart-I do mean anything- anything at all. A new car, a gold watch, a full body massage- You just let me know. Magnus do you think I could borrow him for the ball!”

Magnus shook his head, “Now Pamela, you know I do not share. What would your loving husband say!”

Pamela raised her eyebrow and winked at both of them, “ Lucky Bitch, I would imagine!”

Alexander nearly choked on his juice as Pamela once again sighed “Excuse me, gentleman.”

Magnus could not help but laugh as his inner voice screamed ‘TWO’  
“I know its late notice but I am having a party on Friday night. Everyone will be there, The mermaids, Luke, Raphael, and the boys from the art department and I would like you to come-If you can make it.”  
Alexander was nervous, “So you socialize with people you work with? ”  
Magnus shook his head, “Good Lord no- not all of them. Only the ones I like.”  
Alexander nodded, “That sounds fun. Doesn’t it make things complicated?”

Magnus sat back and wiped his mouth, “It hasn’t yet! I find the opposite, if you get to know people well then its easier to balance strengths and weaknesses. You all have them.”

Alexander could not help but smile noticing Magnus excluded himself.   
Alexander finished what he was eating and sat back taking a mouthful of coffee, “Speaking of work!”  
Magnus cut him off, “We can discuss that later, back at the office.”  
Alexander was confused, “I thought this was a breakfast meeting”  
Magnus nodded, “It is!”

Two hours later Magnus flagged a cab and they returned to the office.  
Magnus had meetings for the rest of the day and Alexander began reacquainting himself with staff.

Magnus had returned from his meetings and was standing there watching Alexander as he looked deep in thought. The way his lips would purse slightly or his eyebrow would twitch as he made alterations to his work.  
Magnus had been standing there for seven minutes and pretended he had only just arrived when Alexander looked up, “Hey Do you want to see it!”  
Magnus could not help but smirk, “Oh yes please!” 

Alexander shook his head and blushed as Magnus confidently walked towards him, “So Alexander, what is it you would like to show me?”

Alexander handed him a basic design layout as Magnus studied it and slowly turned to Alexander nodding, “Oh Alexander, It is perfect! Walt Disney will love this!”  
Alexander looked at him raising his eyebrow, “ Sorry?”  
Magnus realized what he said and covered his tracks, “ Walt Disney would love this! If he were here -with us! It is exactly what we need.”  
Alexander assumed the reference was intended to align with the children’s theme and did not think any more about it as he pointed to the parts he really liked and they were also Alexander's favorite.

Magnus listened to Alexander as Alexander had 3 options for the same design. It did not go unnoticed as Alexander spoke that Magnus had moved slightly closer and their arms were touching.

Magnus noticed Alexanders large hands as he pointed to the different exhibits before standing back and pulling out another design, “I did want to add this, but there is not enough room”

Magnus saw it and had to contain himself that was it that was the finished piece to the puzzle, the piece that was missing as he turned to look at Alexander in amazement.   
Alexander looked at the expression on his face and read it wrong as he frowned, “I know it does not really fit but I thought it would be cute and offer something for the younger ones.

Magnus was speechless as his head screamed THREE. 

Alexander thought Magnus may have been reconsidering his employment as he went to remove it from the proposal and Magnus reached out and placed his hand out stopping him.

Alexander froze as Magnus's voice softened, “No. Leave it. ”  
Alexander felt Magnus's thumb gently run under his wrist. Alexander's heart was beating fast he was sure Magnus could hear it. He stared at his hand and it wasn’t moving as Magnus waited for Alexander to decide what to do.   
He could simply pull away in which case they would continue to discuss the plan and the moment would be lost or he could raise his head and meet his gaze and Magnus was torn as if Alexander raised his head he knew he would kiss him and if he didn’t he would be disappointed.

The seconds seemed like hours as Alexander contemplated his next move. If he casually pulled away he would be sending the wrong message and if he didn’t he wasn’t sure what would happen.   
He may lose his job and he wondered if he lost his job would he lose Magnus wishing he was somehow instantly injured by an act of God. A fire drill would be great right about now.

Once again the gods were to busy to hear him and Alexander slowly raised his head, Magnus saw him lick his lips before they both jumped as Magnus's phone rang but neither of them moved.  
Alexander was waiting for Magnus to answer it and Magnus had more important things to do.

Their hands had not moved as Magnus spoke first, “It is perfect.”  
Magnus felt Alexanders finger hook in under one of his own as he replied, “It's very freakin’ close”  
Magnus whispered leaning slightly closer, “How close”  
Alexander licked his lips again, “Very close”  
Magnus held his breath, "Are we still speaking about the proposal"  
Alexander caught his breath, "I don't think so!"

Alexanders other hand wrapped around Magnus's neck as his lips smacked against Magnus lips unsure of what Magnus would do as Magnus interlocked his hand with Alexanders squeezing it before moving his hands to his chest as they ran up and wrapped around his face as Alexander moaned sweetly into his mouth pulling away before missing his lips instantly and pushing in for more.   
This time with more confidence as Magnus sighed and Alexander gently rolled his tongue into Magnus's mouth. The kiss was long and slow as they both hitched their breath at the same time as Alexander's hands moved to his ass and he pulled him closer.  
The intensity rose as Magnus's lips ran over Alexanders neck and Magnus heard him groan. Groaning himself at the feel of Alexander's hands squeezing his ass cheeks.

Magnus knew if he did not stop now he wouldn't. He wrapped his arms around Alexander's neck and slowed the kiss down before pulling back and smiling, "Oh my!"  
Alexander blushed, "We are going to need more space."

Magnus winked, “Well the desk is solid Oak and there is always the couch, though I am a prefer a bed myself.”  
Alexanders face was bright red, as he replied, “I meant the design”

Magnus kissed him sweetly on the lips, “You let me worry about that! What I do need is some costings.”  
Alexander nodded as his phone rang and Magnus told him to take the call. It was his sister Isabelle and she was very excited and could not wait to tell him. In fact, she was down in the foyer and asked him if he could come down for 5 minutes.  
Alexander nodded laughing, “Alright, wait. I am coming”  
He hung up the phone and turned to Magnus, “My sister is downstairs, Can I bring her up.”  
Magnus nodded, “Of course!”

Alexander saw her the moment he stepped out of the lift as she ran to him and swung her arms around his neck as he hugged her pulling back as she smiled, “ I am going on tour! Can you believe it? Europe, OH MY GOD”  
Alexander was so happy for her, her band was doing well and they would be the main supporting act for only one of the biggest rock bands in the world.  
Alexander walked her back to the lift and took her back to his office.  
The minute she saw Magnus she looked at her brother and smiled whispering, “Oh he is hot”  
Alexander blushed again whispering back, “Hands off”  
That was the first time Alexander had openly remarked about his sexuality as Isabelle smiled widely and was introduced to Magnus as Magnus congratulated her and Alexander invited him to join them for dinner.   
Magnus politely refused, “Rain-check! I have a few domestic chores to complete myself”

Alexander nodded, “So I will see you tomorrow”  
Magnus nodded, “ Breakfast at 7”  
Alexander replied, “Tiffanys”  
Isabelle shot him a look, “You had breakfast at Tiffany's. It's a 3-month wait to get on the cancellation list.”  
Magnus grinned, “Not for all my dear. Would you like to join us”  
Isabelle smiled and nodded excitedly as Alexander pushed her out the door.

Magnus liked his sister and watched as they left. He was unable to stop looking at those big broad shoulders or forget that kiss. Certain he would get another.

Isabelle and Alexander had gone across the road into a small Italian restaurant and had dinner as Isabelle laughed, “Oh my god, you kissed your boss?”  
Alexander sighed, “Yep!”  
Isabelle laughed, “Can't say I blame you. I can tell you like each other!”  
Alexander nodded as he thought the same.

Magnus took the plans off Alexander's desk and went downstairs walking into Mary Poppins who was politely chastising TREX for swooshing her with his tail.”Now run along and please be more careful!”

The giant skeletal dinosaur nodded before Amelia Earhart caught his attention and it chased her.  
Mary sighed flicking out her umbrella as Edwin Drake struck oil and Colonel Sanders was busy chasing chickens.  
Magnus smiled, “How are we today Mary Poppins”  
Mary lifted into the air, “ I have a perfectly perfect headache”  
Magnus smiled, “Perhaps you should take a spoon full of sugar”  
Mary looked at him, ‘What an odd thing to say!”

Walt Disney was almost grey in color sitting in the corner drawing looking pale. Magnus smiled and showed him the design and he nodded, "I fear it may be too late my friend"

Magnus sat beside him, "No. We have time. We are starting to work immediately."  
Walt nodded as he coughed sitting in his chair as Magnus placed his hand on his, "Just a little bit longer Walt. Hang in there"

Magnus took the plans back up to the office and made some calls as he went into his office and looked at the layout of the museum realizing they would need to shuffle things around a little before deciding to head back home looking forward to breakfast already.

Isabelle went to the bathroom and the waitress bought the bill as Alexander opened his wallet and looked at his watch and back across the road.

It was 9:30 and Magnus was getting into a cab.   
Isabelle returned and asked Alexander what the matter was and he yawned, “Sorry, just tired”  
Alexander placed Isabelle in a cab and decided to walk home wondering why Magnus made a big deal about leaving at 8 and the alarms with no exceptions. 

Then again, he was the curator so he could do what he liked.


	4. That Kiss

While Alexander had been having dinner with his sister, Magnus was walking through the museum dodging the famous ‘Battle of Antietam’ as he jumped on the ‘Stourbridge Lion’, the first running train in America making his way past Horace Smith and Daniel B. Wesson who founded the Smith & Wesson company, placing his hand on the gun Wesson was waving around ensuring it was pointing away from him as he ignored the heated discussion they were having.

Magnus continued along ducking quickly as Babe Ruth pitched one in missing him by inches as Babe asked him to bat and Magnus politely declined making his way to Walt Disney who was sitting with Mickey Mouse aboard the showboat.  
Magnus showed him the design and Walt and Mickey looked at each other smiling.  
Mickey Mouse turned to Magnus, “Do you think the ‘boy’ is up to it Magnus?”   
Magnus assured him he was, and a sparkle formed in Walt’s eye as he urged him to start.

Magnus stared at the plans deciding to move the offices up to the top floor which was currently nothing more than a storage shed and had been used as such for years. It would need to be fitted out completely and that would cost more money.

He looked at the budget and then the bank balance before calling a longtime friend who was a philanthropist as he needed a generous donation quickly.   
Currently his friend was visiting an undiscovered tribe in the Amazon where he gained a wife which was his 3rd now as he traded English Tea and an a few blow up beach balls as well as a rubik cube for the King and a mirror for the Queen in return for 2 kg of crushed root of a special plant which was known to have medicinal qualities which could not be found anywhere else in the world.   
He invited Magnus to join him however the Amazon was not really Magnus style so they agreed to meet back in England. 

Then he thought about Alexander and the kiss.   
Socializing with staff was one thing and Magnus felt slightly vulnerable as to him it was not just a kiss, it was a lot more than that-or was it? He was not sure and became nervous as he wondered whether he could trust him.  
What he did know was that Alexander had unlocked something inside of him and he wanted to explore it further.  
He sat rolling his finger around the rim of his glass and picked up his phone.

It was 2am and Alexander could not get to sleep, all he could think about was that kiss with Magnus and he became nervous unsure of what it meant.   
Did Magnus kiss all his assistants?   
Was that why they left? Why would they leave?   
Magnus was all class wrapped up in a beautiful caramel package anyone would want to kiss him.  
Was it to be nothing more than a fleeting office affair?   
Was Magnus going to be his first heart break?   
What expectations did Magnus have?   
Would Magnus want more than a kiss?   
Was Magnus his Mr. Right, he had not known him long enough to decide.

He decided to have a hot shower and had just fallen asleep when his phone rang.  
He groaned and answered without seeing who it was worried it was a family emergency as no one else would call him at 2am unless his brother had been arrested again.

Alexanders voice was dry and raspy, “Hello”  
He immediately woke up as he heard Magnus voice, “Oh good your awake!”  
Alexander was now as he looked at the time listening to Magnus cancel breakfast and ask him if he had a passport as Magnus had found the money to start on the renovations immediately, but Alexander would have to go with him and explain the detail.  
Alexander was trying to focus on the information, sitting up and turning on his bedside table light as he asked, “Where are we going?”  
Magnus smiled, “York, England. I will pick you up at 6am”  
Alexander was surprised, “What- Today?"

Magnus had sent him the itinerary and he read through it smiling. He had always wanted to go to England. It was to early to call anyone so he sent a message to his mother letting her know and promised to return with gifts.

It was now 3:30am and Alexander rolled out of bed and packed for a week and repacked several times before showering again and changing clothes changing twice settling on a white collared shirt with the first two buttons undone and a navy-blue casual suit.

Alexander was waiting out the front when a chauffeured limousine pulled up and the driver placed his bag in the trunk as the door opened. Alexander instantly smiled as he breathed in the scent of sandalwood as their eyes met.

There was a quietness as Magnus became nervous, “Is everything alright?”

Alexander nodded but the question he wanted to ask was banging against his skull and he couldn’t shake it as his voice lowered almost to a whisper, “Can I ask you something?”  
Magnus nodded now nervous himself, “You can always ask”  
Alexander noticed Magnus knee rested against his own, aware the driver could probably hear his voice lowered, “About that kiss?”  
Magnus smiled, “It was perfect, and I look forward to another!”  
Alexander blushed as he added, “I don’t know what the rules are!”  
Magnus pressed a button and a divider rose blocking the driver giving them some privacy as he added, “Rules? Rules would imply it’s a game”  
Alexander shook his head becoming serious, “Oh It’s not a game- I just..I have never, I am unsure of..If I was not working at the museum would you still want to see me?”  
Magnus pulled back, “Why? Have you had another offer? We will match it! It was not from the Museum of Natural Art was it? Do not go there. The Head Curator, Victor Aldertree is an idiot- perhaps moron is a better description.”  
Alexander shook his head, “No! No. It’s not that”  
Magnus could see the anxiety and became disappointed, “You do not feel the same way.?”  
Alexander shook his head, “No! I mean Yes, I did! Very much.”  
Magnus placed his fingers into Alexanders as he whispered, “I did too! You are my first!”  
Alexander looked surprised, “Really?”  
Magnus smiled, “Assistant, Yes!”  
Alexander regrouped slightly disappointed but not surprised.

Magnus smiled, “I have had relationships with men and women, but never with anyone I directly worked with, so this is new for me too. Perhaps we need a few boundaries, During work, we work- when we are not working we can get to know each other a little better!”  
Alexander smiled and agreed relieved the issue was now out in the open.  
Magnus grinned, “So since we do not formally clock on until we get to England, Lets get the awkward conversation out of the way, “Just to clarify, I am Bi and the last relationship I had was with a women who broke my heart and ran off with a dental surgeon! Your turn”  
Alexander shook his head, “I can’t”  
Magnus smiled, “Oh come on, sharing is caring”  
Alexander let out a laugh, “I mean, I really can’t. There is nothing to tell”  
Magnus laughed, “Oh there is always…”  
He looked at Alexanders face and pulled back, “Oh!”

Alexander asked could they pull over and Magnus shook his head, “We can’t we are on the bridge. Alexander was I your first kiss?”  
Alexander nodded and became embarrassed as Magnus pulled back.   
Alexander saw the look on his face and sighed, “I know what you must be thinking?”  
Magnus shook his head, “Oh I doubt that! I am very honored”  
Alexander did not know where to look, “and wondering what is wrong with me?”

Magnus saw the embarrassment all over his face and felt humbled by it, “There is nothing wrong with you! Have you recently ‘come out’”  
Alexander shook his head, “No, I came out after school, I have just never met anyone I wanted to, you know…be with. Until I met you!”

Magnus heart was pounding in his chest as suddenly he felt some responsibility. This was important and he wanted, needed to nurture it.   
He smiled, “Thank you for telling me, Let's just take it slow shall we?"  
Alexander was surprised as the flamboyant and flirtatious man he had experienced was now gone and Alexander saw the raw honesty in his eyes.

Alexander felt relieved and nodded. 

There was an awkward silence between them as Magnus whispered, “Now about that kiss? Given the situation, perhaps it was beginners luck!”  
Alexander bit his lip as Magnus leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips pulling back smiling, “That was not as good as the other one!”  
Alexander licked his lips, “Hmm strawberry, My favorite!”  
Magnus had a glint in his eye as he leaned in again. Alexander wrapped his hand around his head as their lips pressed and their tongues found each other and passionately embraced as they both let out pouts of purrs and moans.  
Both touching the other gently, as if they were glass, unsure yet excited about what was to come as what seemed to be only minutes later the car came to a stop.

They separated and Magnus grinned, “That is the best kiss I have ever had!”  
Alexander appreciated the comment though he doubted it was true as he whispered honestly, “Me too”  
Magnus gave the driver a huge tip adding, “The one time I would have given anything for a traffic jam and you had to find a good run!”  
The driver smiled, “Sorry Sir”

Alexander grinned as Magnus nodded collecting his bag as they checked in and went for breakfast in the private members bar before boarding.

Alexander had never flown first class before and as they settled in now on their way, they both had their computers out as Alexander asked, “So we are working now?”  
Magnus leaned in and kissed him, “No! Let’s lead with the virtual reality goggles, he will love that.”

Three hours later the presentation was completed as the computers were packed away and they were watching a movie with Magnus falling asleep in the middle of Die Hard 23 resting his head on Alexanders shoulder as Alexander pulled a blanket up over him and kissed him gently on the side of his head interlocking his fingers into Magnus' as he felt Magnus squeeze it gently as he fell asleep unable to stop thinking about the man who was melting into his soul. 

Magnus woke to the smell of coffee watching Alexander still asleep deciding he definitely could get used to waking up to that every day.   
The stewardess handed him a coffee across Alexander as Alexander woke and ordered one himself. She returned with a note from another passenger as Alexander read it and turned to Magnus asking, "Magnus, are we members of the mile high club"

There was a laugh from behind as Magnus spat out his coffee and shook his head, "No! Sweetheart- not yet!"  
Alexander asked the stewardess to forward the reply-No as he looked at Magnus who was cleaning himself up asking , "What's the mile high club"  
Magnus could not help but grin watching Alexanders face go pale as he replied, "You were invited to have sex on a plane"

Alexander yelled loudly, "WHAT?"  
He looked around and could not tell who sent him the offer as he finished breakfast.

A few hours later they landed and were amongst the hustle and bustle of one of the busiest airports in the world as they disembarked making their way to the luggage collection and moved to the subway as they still had 3 hours to go by train.   
Alexander had never been to England before and he had the enthusiasm of a tourist pointing things out along the way and Magnus became caught up in the energy and started to when they were pulling into the station as Magnus pushed him towards the door, “Oh! This is our station”

They quickly grabbed their luggage as the doors opened and they jumped off to what seemed an abandoned platform making their way out to the front of the station. There was no one else around.  
Alexander raised his eyebrow, “Are you sure this is the right station?”  
Magnus nodded smiling, “Oh Yes, very sure”  
A black 1924 Bentley 3 litre Freestone & Webb Tourer with running boards pulled up and a man wearing a coat, hat and googles jumped out excitedly, “Magnus Bane, you scoundrel, good to see you my fine fellow!”

Magnus hugged him as the man patted him solidly on the back as Magnus introduced him to Alexander, “Alexander, Meet the one and only, Ragnor Fell Esquire”  
Alexander smiled as he shook his hand unsure of what to make of this rather eccentric character who was delighted to meet him shaking his hand vigorously, “Solid grip-I like that!”  
Alexander climbed in the back and enjoyed the ride as Ragnor was speaking loudly almost yelling.   
The car was not going over 60 miles an hour and Alexander started to take photos with his camera before he caught his breath as they pulled into what looked like a palace. It was made of stone and had a circular driveway with a large fountain in the middle. He had only ever seen something like this in the movies and was taken aback catching his breath adding, “You have a lovely place”  
Ragnor nodded, “Thankyou, to be honest the maintenance and upkeep costs a fortune, but it is home”  
Alexander grabbed his bag and turned as a man in a suit came from nowhere, “I will take that sir.”  
Alexander nodded and went to tip the man as he shook his head and would not except it.  
Ragnor removed his driving gloves and goggles as he led them up the stairs.

It was like walking into a museum and Alexander stood in one spot taking it all in.  
Everything was polished and large artwork hung from the walls with gold leafed frames depicting different centuries as he carefully read the names of the ancestors dating back to 1388.  
Ragnor noticed Alexander was paying particular attention to one, “Oh yes that is my Great Great grandfather.”  
Alexander smiled, “You look alike”  
Ragnor nodded, “Do you think so?”  
They made their way to a room which was a large library filled with books as Ragnor poured them drinks and Alexander was happy to sit and listen to his stories and listening to the history and antics that he and Magnus shared.

Dinner was served and they entered a large dining room with a table that sat 20 guests as they sat down one end and enjoyed a three course meal with soup served as entrée, and a hardy beef stew for main with a humble apple pie and cream for dessert before leaving the dining room and heading back to the library.

It was only early, yet Alexander was yawning as it had been a big day and he decided to give Ragnor and Magnus some privacy to catch up as he said goodnight unsure of whether he could kiss Magnus in front of Ragnor, he stood up and moved his hand across his back, “See you in the morning- Good night”  
Magnus thought Alexander might have been embarrassed in front of Ragnor and stood up and leaned in kissing him on the cheek as Ragnors Butler showed Alexander to his room.  
Ragnor turned to Magnus, “You like him?”  
Magnus nodded  
Ragnor lowered his head and lowered his voice, “Does he know?”  
Magnus shook his head, “No. Not yet”  
Ragnor smiled, “Be honest with him Magnus, otherwise you may lose what you already have.”  
Magnus nodded, “I will.”

Ragnor knew Magnus well, he had been hurt and while his friend was flirtatious, he knew he was also guarded. Magnus did not trust easily and for exceptionally good reasons.

Ragnor sighed, “Magnus, I know you won’t believe me, someday, someone will come along who will tear down those walls you have built around your heart and when that love comes back to you, you must do everything in your power to fight for it.”

Magnus was running his finger around the rim of his glass before taking a drink and nodding, “We will see”

Alexander walked into his room and smiled. The bed was huge with two side tables and his own bathroom. He changed and climbed into the soft mattress pulling the clean crisp white sheet over him and the floral blanket falling fast asleep.

When he woke he smiled noticing his hand was interlocked with Magnus as Magnus was laying on top of the bed with his arm wrapped around his chest and his soft breaths rolling along his neck.  
He had never slept so well and did not want to move drifting back off to sleep feeling safe and content, no longer anxious or nervous.


	5. Alot of Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Raj

Alexander was nervous as he set up the presentation, a lot was riding on it and Magnus noticed leaning in and placing his hand on Alexanders back to assure him, “If your nervous just picture us naked!”  
Alexander rolled his eyes, “Oh that is not going to help at all!”  
Just the thought of Magnus naked tightened his stomach as Magnus smiled adding, “Break a leg!”  
Alexander nodded, “Don’t jinx me!”

Magnus was right. Ragnor loved the virtual goggles, this one was about the Salem Witch trials in 1692 and Ragnor found Alexanders idea and the technology intriguing commenting, “It is good to see someone who is so passionate, Isn’t It Magnus.”  
Magnus tipped his glass and nodded, “He certainly is that!”  
Alexander blushed accepting the compliment as Ragnor was already signing the check.  
Magnus replied, “2.5 million and we will dedicate the children’s wing to you.”  
Ragnor grinned, “and I want 2 of the goggle things!”  
Magnus nodded and the deal was done. 

Alexander could not believe it! He had travelled thousands of miles for a 40minute presentation which lasted 15 minutes to collect a check worth 3 million US dollars from a guy that drove a 1924 car and lived on an old English estate and all before lunch. 

Alexander had a feeling they would have got the money without the presentation.

He found himself staring caught up in the glow that was the beautiful man sitting beside him. Magnus voice became a sexy muffle as Alexander fixated on the way every muscle in his body moved with his every breath.   
Ragnor had asked Alexander a question, yet Alexander was oblivious to the conversation as he made his way from Magnus beautiful eyes all the way down his neck over his chest down onto the top button of Magnus licking his lips as he eyes crawled down the inside of his thighs to his feet.  
Ragnor saw it and smirked at Magnus, “Alexander! Don’t you think so?”  
There was a delay of 5 seconds as Magnus caught his stare and blushed as Ragnor coughed loudly, “Alexander! Are you alright?”  
That caught Alexanders attention, “Yes, what? Sorry, I was…jet lag”  
Magnus threw back his drink, his heart felt like a garden swing on a beautiful spring day. Alexander was as subtle as a sledgehammer and Magnus loved it.

Ragnor suggested Magnus take Alexander on a tour of the estate as he had business to with a local farmer.  
Magnus and Alexander were holding hands jumping a small stone wall heading over to a small old family church covered in Ivy as Magnus explained it was the family cemetery and dated back to the 1300s. Alexander could not wait to see it and they were now halfway out in the clearing when Magnus stopped suddenly yelling, “RUN”  
Alexander looked over his shoulder and the huge ram with rolled horns with sharp pointed ends was heading right for them.  
Raj the ram was a cantankerous old thing that did not appreciate Magnus and Alexander being in his paddock and decided to let them know.   
They ran towards the cemetery which had a dense pocket of trees with thick ground cover.  
Raj was only meters behind them when Magnus leaped up into the fork of a small jacaranda tree, but Alexander over ran it and lost his footing jumping over a huge fallen log barreling down a small ditch through thick brushes before stopping.  
Raj smacked his head against the tree several times trying to knock it down as Magnus yelled out, “Are you ok?”  
Alexander yelled back, “Me or the Ram?”  
Magnus smiled, “You! the Ram appears slightly annoyed!”  
Raj seemed quite pleased with himself making his point, before deciding to move on.  
Alexander laughed, “Maybe he is jealous!”  
Magnus laughed back looking down at Alexander and caught his breath, “Oh NO!”

Alexander was dusting himself off as he walked back up the small embankment and minutes later, he was starting to scratch, “My skin stings”  
Magnus nodded, “That would be the stinging nettle you landed in!”  
Magnus had be caught by it once before and learned his lesson breaking out in a rash feeling badly that he did not warn him.  
Within minutes it became worse with Alexander scratching his neck not realizing he was making it worse.  
He stopped walking grabbing his chest, “Magnus, I can’t breathe!”  
Alexander was having a severe allergic reaction as Magnus yelled loud enough to be heard in London, “RAGNOR!”

The birds flew out of the tree and as Ragnor was shaking hands with the farmer down when Timothy, his butler, grabbed the keys to the old army jeep and the medic bag that was by the door speeding towards Ragnor as Ragnor climbed in asking, “Did you warn them about Raj?”  
Timothy shook his head, “I thought you did!”

They drove erratically across the paddock and screeched to a holt meters from Magnus who was kneeling beside Alexander as Timothy expected to see blood from being gouged by Raj, instead he saw a red rash and welts rising on his hands arm and neck knowing what it was the minute he saw it.  
He injected Alexander with a needle and Magnus and Timothy lifted him into the back of the jeep with Alexanders head resting on Magnus lap.  
They pulled up outside the kitchen door as it was as close to the house as they could get.  
Ragnor went straight into the kitchen opening a large tin of baking soda as Magnus raised his eyebrow, “Hardly the time for baking my old friend”  
Ragnor added water making it into a paste as Timothy and Magnus carried Alexander upstairs to his room.  
Timothy barked orders to Magnus who was used to barking them himself as Magnus pulled back Timothy smiled, “My apologies Magnus, medic -special forces.”  
Magnus was relieved as he nodded, “No need to apologize-What can I do!”

The stairs were held by one long banister rail which curved slightly to the right, he decide to slide down the staircase leaping over the large marble ball resting on the last pillar, as if he hadn’t he would have needed more than an ice pack. He filled an ice bucket and Ragnor gave him the bowl of special paste which looked a little like plaster as Magnus ran back up the stairs.

When Magnus returned Timothy had Alexander almost naked having removed his shirt and pants leaving only his tightly fitting cotton boxer shorts.  
Magnus caught his breath, He had a nasty rash over his hands, arms, chest and neck, regardless he was still as hot as hell. 

He did not look good though and Timothy barked orders again sounding more like an army general than a butler.

Magnus followed directions and placed a wet cloth with ice over Alexanders neck to take down the swelling and then painted the rash and welts that had formed with the paste wiping the sweat from his brow with a cold cloth.  
Timothy was worried looking at his watch. Alexanders temperature was too high, if it went any higher, he would have to fly him by helicopter to the city. 

There was nothing more they could do they just had to wait. 

It was not until Timothy suggested Magnus might want to notify Alexanders next of kin that Magnus truly understood the seriousness.

Magnus insisted staying by his side as Timothy went to fuel up , just in case.

Magnus could not believe it, he called Clary in New York waking her up in the middle of the night as she sent him Alexanders mothers phone number and offered to call her, but Magnus thought he should be the one to do it.  
Magnus ran his hand over Alexanders face, He was pasty and grey as Magnus rinsed the cloth using more ice and repasted the welts on his arm talking to him, “Ok, So I have updated your medical file, I have a few extra questions so I would appreciate it if you could wake up and answer them. I would prefer not to call your mother- though I am sure she is lovely!”

Magnus ran his hand into Alexanders now white painted hands and started to talk to him, hoping he could hear him as Magnus apologized for forgetting to mention it and reminded him that Luke would not be happy if anything happened to him and that he would not be either.   
He also spoke about something he had rarely shared with anyone, his childhood.

Alexander could hear him. His voice soft and distant. He could not open his eyes as he seemed to be wandering in a dark room his head was fuzzy as he followed the sound, trying to get closer.  
It had been almost 4 hours and there was no change. Magnus had been procrastinating about contacting Alexanders mother and decided perhaps he should. His temperature was still high, though it was not increasing, or decreasing.

It was 5am in New York when a women picked up her bedside phone and whispered, “Yes”  
Magnus sighed, “Mrs. Lightwood-Bane?”

Alexander heard that and Magnus voice became clearer and louder as he started to look for a way out. 

Alexanders mother was still half asleep, “Who?”

Magnus realized his freudian slip, “My apologies for the bad connection- Mrs. Lightwood, I am Magnus Bane, Alexanders…….employer!”

Alexander could hear the conversation very clearly now and it all came back to him. His eyes were still not opening when he started yelling, “MAGNUS! MAGNUS!”

Magnus pulled back seeing his lips move, he was whispering something and starting to stir.

Magnus quickly replied, “I just wanted to tell you your son is doing well, you should be very proud! Keep up the good work!”  
The conversation ended abruptly as Magnus hung up.  
Alexanders mother placed the phone down smiling whispering, “Thank you” as she drifted back to sleep.

Magnus rushed to Alexanders side, “Alexander! Yes, I am here. What is it?”  
Alexander could feel Magnus breath on his skin as his eyelids slowly flicked open and he placed his hand covered with a white paste around Magnus head and pulled him down into a passionate kiss pulling him on top of him with the sheet and the clothes Magnus was wearing the only things between them. 

Magnus was surprised at his vigor coughing as he inhaled some of the white paste that had dried on Alexanders neck. They both pulled up smiling resigned to the fact that other than a loving kiss, nothing else was possible- tonight.

Magnus handed him some water, “Someone is feeling better.”  
Alexander was hazy looking at his hands and arms listening as Magnus told him what had happened.  
Magnus went to get Alexander some food as his growling stomach had nothing to do with his allergy.

Ragnor was with Timothy in the kitchen both relieved and happy as Magnus thanked them both. Timothy said goodnight and left them alone while Magnus raid the fridge and reheated food Ragnor went to the library and returned placing a book before him asking, “Does this look familiar?”  
Magnus nodded “Yes, that’s the opening picture of the Salem Witch trials presentation.”  
Ragnor nodded, “Look above the mans raised thumb”

Magnus studied It, He had never noticed it before. There in the attic window in the distance was the outline of a person.

Ragnor sighed, “By definition, not a witch. Something far worse. Could you imagine what would happen if Lilith found herself free in modern day New York?”

Magnus raised his eye-brow wondering who Lilith was as Ragnor stared at him, “For a historian, you need to study a little- Lilith was Adams first wife!”

Magnus shook his head still unsure as he could not recollect anyone called Adam as Ragnor looked bewildered replying, “As in Adam and Eve”

Magnus pulled back surprised, “What? That is the mother of all demons? Magic of the museum does not bring anything back to life, it only recreates the essence. They do not have a heart that beats and cannot move outside the walls of the museum.”

Ragnor became serious, “That is because they are all dead. In 1692, I entered the small village under the guise of an travelling artist with the archbishop to document the witch trials. I knew she was there but I could not find her. I thought the arrest and trial would bring her out into the open and as I started to sketch I saw her in the attic and enchanted the drawing. Lilith is not dead, she is currently incarcerated!”  
Ragnor slammed the book shut then added, “If she finds a way out- Well! I hate to think. You must remove that drawing.”

Magnus nodded as he placed food on plates and walked with Ragnor before saying good night and turning into Alexanders room.

Magnus was greeted by Alexanders smile and the previous conversation with Ragnor was forgotten quickly as Magnus handed Alexander a plate as they ate Magnus became serious, “I was worried you would not make it!”  
Alexander smiled, “You saved my life!”  
Magnus ran his nails along Alexanders arm gently as he went quiet not saying anything as he looked up and met Alexanders stare, his eyes were slightly glassy as he added, “Now we are even”

Alexander’s heart melted as he finished a mouthful of food and moved the plate, he placed his crusted pasted hand on Magnus cheek and added, “You are so beautiful, thank you- I don’t know how I am going to make it up to you”   
Magnus grinned, “Oh I am sure we will think of something- Eat!”

With the emergency now a distant memory they finished dinner and fell asleep holding each other as Magnus last thoughts were the words of Ragnor.

The morning sun was peeking through the window and Magnus woke to Alexanders hand moving up and down his chest. His touch felt soft and gentle as his fingertips caressed his chest making their way to his stomach running slowly up and down in no particular pattern.

Alexander seemed unsure and always stopped well before his belt working his way back up and slowly back down as his fingers glided from side to side.  
Alexander had no idea his touch was having the effect it did touching all the right places. Magnus could have laid there all day.

Alexander had woke to his hand resting against Magnus half unbuttoned shirt. His hands were still slightly tender and he was slightly nervous as he started to explore noticing Magnus sunk further into him giving Alexander more confidence.

Magnus did not want to rush him or push him into something he was not ready for. He did want to encourage him.  
Alexander was now very aware that Magnus was awake and kissed the nape of his neck as his soft hands continued to cover his body.  
Magnus purred and placed his hand over the top of Alexanders guiding his hand to the button on his pants as he felt Alexander pull back with trepidation. 

Magnus led his hand down into his pants rubbing the outside of his underwear whispering, “We can do other things!” 

It was just what Alexander needed to hear as he relaxed -relieved as he wasn’t quite prepared for sex and now felt no pressure at all, Magnus always seemed to no what to say making him feel safe and he had a wanting need to do ‘other things’.

Alexander did not need much prompting kissing Magnus as he moaned into his mouth as Magnus pulled down his underwear and guided Alexanders hand into his pants.

Alexanders body electrified at the first touch of skin to skin, nervously his fingertips moved down Magnus shaft feeling it hardened in his hands. He started stroking it slowly, his fingertips making their way to the base of Magnus now fully erect self, moving back up gliding along the silky wet head which was throbbing and the more confident he became the more passionate sucking on his neck.

Magnus rolled over as they now faced each other. Their kisses long and slow as Magnus guided Alexander to hold both their throbbing hard cocks in his hand as Alexander bit his lip at the feel his chest caving in on itself as his hand started to quicken and the kiss intensified their mouths unable to open any wider, their bodies unable to get any closer their hands could not press any firmer as they moaned and groaned into the others mouth. The sweat pouring off them.

Magnus wrapped his hand around Alexanders interlocking their fingers as he squeezed a little firmer as their mouths lunged into each other and they panted into each other’s mouths as they shot their loads over each other’s chest cradling their heads into each other’s neck muffling the sounds of ecstasy and relief. 

The adrenaline and sweat poured off them as they smiled their faces pressed together as Magnus gently ran his finger over Alexanders face, “Are you ok?"

Alexander coyly shook his head regaining his breath as he flipped on his back pulling Magnus into his chest, “Ok is not the right word!”

Magnus grinned as they spent the rest of the morning snuggled up into each other talking about everything and anything before showering joining Ragnor and Timothy for breakfast.

Ragnor noticed something different about them. He doubted they had sex as he did not have to wipe the dust that would have fallen from the ceiling onto the table, but something had happened between them.   
They looked like loved up puppies.

Ragnor offered to drive them as Alexander laughed, “No offence Ragnor , but it would take us two days to get to the airport in your car.”  
Ragnor nodded, “No offence taken, You are correct, The Porshe 9-11 Turbo S, would be more appropriate.”  
Alexander was surprised as he new his cars and that was one of the latest models.  
Timothy shook his head, “I was thinking the Maserati”  
Ragnor nodded as Alexander leaned in and smiled, “What?”  
Magnus laughed, “We did not make it to the barn”

Ragnor smiled and they all rose from the table and walked over to the large sandstone barn which looked more like a shearing shed and as the door opened Alexander almost passed out. There would have been 38 different cars from different eras and Alexander was like a boy in a toy shop.

Magnus looked at him, “You have gone pale, you don’t get car sick do you? Or have an allergic reaction to leather”  
Alexander shook his head, “No, I quite like speed and I love leather”  
He realized what he said and blushed as Magnus whispered, “I am glad to hear it, My favorite pair of pants are black leather”

They were going to kiss when Alexander was thrown a set of keys, “You can drive”

After saying goodbye to Ragnor they were on their way. They had been on the country road for about 10 minutes when Timothy looked at him and smiled, “You handle it well, although you are driving on the wrong side of the road!”  
Alexander swerved to the opposite side and after another 20 miles he pulled over and Tim continued to drive. Alexander had experienced many 'firsts' over the last couple of days and all of them were memorable. Driving a Maserati, If only for 20 minutes was one on his bucket list that he could now cross off.

Timothy dropped them off and before long they were back on the plane on their way to New York.  
They sat beside each other holding hands as Magnus leaned his head onto Alexanders shoulder as Alexander kissed the top of his head and rested his head back tightening his grip on Magnus hand until they woke with the announcement the plan was landing.

The driver was waiting as Magnus smiled, “Nice to see you Raphael”  
Raphael nodded, “You too Magnus, Where are we going?”  
Alexander and Magnus stared at each other as neither of them wanted to separate but they knew they had to as Alexander replied, “Can you drop me off first”  
Magnus nodded though he was not happy about it and pulled him into a goodbye kiss which lasted 15 minutes as Raphael pulled up and got out.   
Magnus and Alexander heard the door shut, the trunk open and close and just as Raphael had his handle on the door Alexander pulled away, “I will see you tomorrow”  
Magnus nodded, “Let’s say 10am”

Alexander nodded and climbed out as Raphael closed the door and said goodnight. Alexander went into his apartment and collapsed into bed already looking forward to tomorrow.

It took Magnus a little longer to get to sleep as Magnus had decided to show Alexander the secret he had been hiding and wondered how he would take it.


End file.
